


Midnight Snack

by danceswithgary



Series: Bedtime Stories [2]
Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-03
Updated: 2008-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-03 05:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Months of reading slash, even attempting to write his own characters doing something beyond kissing or the occasional hand job, still hadn't prepared Clark for the intensity of the real thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Snack

**Author's Note:**

> [Artwork by ctbn60](http://archiveofourown.org/works/323522)

Months of reading slash, even attempting to write his own characters doing something beyond kissing, still hadn't prepared Clark for the intensity of the real thing.

The feeling of Lex's skin beneath his fingertips...a perfect silken glide, the weight of his lean body pressing Clark down on the supple leather of the sofa, followed by the warm, damp puff of breath that tickled along his collarbone and across his chest until the rasp of a clever tongue over a nipple made them both groan.... No printed or digitized words, no movies or manips could have prepared Clark for the reality.

"So...fucking...perfect." Lex's whisper thrilled along Clark's nerve endings, made him strain to respond with his own praise for the equally perfect body writhing atop his, but the words that consumed so many of his nights had abandoned him, leaving Clark fumbling for anything he could say that wouldn't sound as if his brain had melted. But...it had melted...and the only syllable he could summon was Lex's name repeated with a breathy moan that belied Clark's size.

"Your jeans. Off." Fortunately, for the sake of Clark's deflating ego, Lex's prodigious vocabulary also seemed to have gone missing, along with their shirts. The simple command was easy to follow, and Clark took the initiative to make sure his boxers joined his jeans on the floor.

Lex took care of his own pants.

That was good.

It saved time.

Clark's skin barely had time to chill before Lex's heat was back, his mouth staking claim, possessing Clark's lips and tongue and every breath. Clark could feel _everything_. The tiniest shift would drag against hair-roughened skin, sweat easing the pull and accentuating the glide. Scent tantalized, rising up to curl around his face, soap and cologne and..._Lex_. Clark struggled to keep his eyes open. He didn't want to miss anything, the deep black of Lex's pupils that overtook the blue, the quirk of lips reddened by kisses, pale skin blushing beneath caresses and sighs.

Behind everything, a backdrop to his bliss, sounded a silent paean of thanks to unknown gods, those that had taken pity on Clark and blessed him with everything he'd hoped for in the loneliness of his loft. Even that inner dialogue evaporated with the thrust of Lex's hips, the rub and slide of heat and hardness and slick...and then a hand...tight, warm, perfect. Clark forgot how to breathe, struck mute, deaf, blind...the tension at the base of his spine coiling tight, tighter, tightest until he needed to release..._everything_...or he would die.

He lived.

Lex was still against him, so still that Clark was certain that he'd managed to crush his first lover in the throes of orgasm. Panic rose to close his throat, and his hands trembled as they tested Lex for damage.

"Stop. Tickles." The quiet chuckle against his throat melted the ice flash-frozen around his terrified heart. When Clark removed his offending hands, Lex shivered and uttered a new complaint. "Only one side of me is warm, and it's the sticky one." After levering himself up onto his elbows, Lex grinned down at Clark, his blue eyes alight with good humor. "I'm assuming that you're staying the night like we planned, just a slight change in the sleeping arrangements. Why don't you grab your stuff? We'll adjourn to my suite, where there just happens to be a well-equipped bathroom with a nice, big shower and gallons of hot water...and where we'll continue your education."

Lex didn't have to ask twice.

 

. . .

 

Despite the darkness of the room and two orgasms and the soothing sound of Lex's quiet breathing next to him...Clark was wide-awake. He could still feel disbelief fizzing through his veins, prickling beneath his skin as he thought about what had happened that night. When he'd arrived for a long-awaited movie marathon with Lex, he wasn't expecting to end up losing his virginity to the man of his dreams.

At best, he'd been hoping for pizza. Deep dish with sausage and pepperoni and, with luck, Lex wouldn't have insisted on something vaguely healthy like broccoli or artichokes.

They'd gotten a little _distracted_ and the pizza was never even ordered.

Maybe he was just hungry.

Reluctant to disturb Lex, Clark shifted carefully away from the arm that wrapped across his chest and slid out of the bed. He held his breath, but Lex only muttered something unintelligible and rolled over onto his stomach. Clark sighed in relief and made sure the sheet and blanket covered Lex, before creeping over to his backpack and pulling out the pair of shorts he used for sleeping. After slipping them on, he thought for a moment, and then pulled his laptop out, too.

He'd decided to get something to eat from the kitchen and then check his email. He was sure he'd be settled down enough to sleep after that.

It didn't take long to pour a glass of milk and find Lex's stash of Oreos. He carried everything into the study and settled down on the couch, not without a blush at the thought of what he and Lex had been doing there earlier. Opening his laptop and bringing it out of hibernation did nothing to dispel the memory. His last IM session was still there on the screen.

 

_hphstons_lover:_ hey, what's up?

_lust_from_space: _ Nothing much, just checking comments, flist

_hphstons_lover: _ really liked the last story, clever

_lust_from_space: _ Thanks, definitely an experiment. :-D

_hphstons_lover: _ you need to experiment more, let your characters get some *action*  
_hphstons_lover: _ you keep fading to black

_lust_from_space: _ Still not sure I'm ready for more yet  
_lust_from_space: _ It's not like I've had any RL experience to draw on *blushes*

_hphstons_lover: _ RL virgin and slash virgin *leers*

_lust_from_space: _ Probably for the rest of my life at this rate

_hphstons_lover: _ Must be someone out there you like and they like you  
_hphstons_lover: _ if nothing else you've got a great personality *grin*

_lust_from_space: _ Not great enough I guess, he doesn't look at me that way

_hphstons_lover: _ he? you've never mentioned him before

_lust_from_space: _ I'm just a friend, somebody to hang out with every now and then

_hphstons_lover: _ are you sure that's all?

_lust_from_space: _ I'm way out of his league. He's gorgeous/smart. Could have* anyone*

_hphstons_lover: _ have you ever tried saying anything?

_lust_from_space: _ I don't want to take a chance that I'll lose him as a friend  
_lust_from_space: _ At least I have that. We're watching movies at his place tonight

_hphstons_lover: _ nothing ventured nothing gained

_lust_from_space: _ That sounds like something he would say  
_lust_from_space: _ I guess I'm not good at taking risks

 

"Is it really a risk when it's a sure thing?"

When he'd heard Lex's voice directly behind him, just as Clark had been having a conversation about him, Clark had been ready to die from embarrassment. Granted, it was anonymous, and no names had been mentioned, but just the thought that Lex had seen what Clark had been typing had been mortifying...until what Lex had said finally sank in.

Twisting around on the sofa, Clark had looked up fearfully into his friend's face. "Lex?" The fond look in Lex's eyes had brought Clark's heart rate back down into the normal range, even though it hadn't prevented him from babbling a little. "I thought you were still on that conference call, so I connected to your wireless to check my email and...."

Lex had walked around to the front of the sofa and then had taken obvious care not to sit too close to his nervous friend. His words were oddly reassuring, if unexpected. "I meant what I typed, just then. I really did think the last story was clever, Clark."

Clark had searched for something to say to Lex that wasn't going to make him sound like an utter fool. He still wasn't sure that he'd succeeded. "You like my stories? I mean...that was you?"

Another smile had preceded Lex's confession. "Yes, that was me. It's been me for the last...four months, is it?"

"Since I started posting? Yeah. You're my most loyal reader, I mean is...wow...I can't believe I totally missed that...Alexander." Clark had felt foolish about his complete lack of a clue. "You've had a journal for years...and you read _my_ stories. That's...."

"I saw a lot of potential and when I tracked down the IP and did a little digging...I guess you might say I felt as if I had a vested interest in expanding your _experience_. Like I said before, I don't think it should be considered a risk when it's a sure thing."

Lex had been slowly shifting closer as they spoke, and Clark had made no objection when Lex had tugged the laptop away and forced it to hibernate. The laptop had ended up on the coffee table...and Lex had appropriated its former location. He'd placed his arms around Clark's neck and had looked into his eyes, sincerity and concern shining through as he'd asked, "This isn't a one-time deal. I've wanted you for a long time, Clark. I'm making a deductive leap of reasoning here...that you feel the same way. Is this okay?"

Clark smiled as he remembered how he'd pulled Lex close and answered with his lips, tasting the scotch that Lex had been sipping earlier as he'd been winding up his business day. He hadn't been able to keep his hands still, had tugged Lex's tie free and fumbled at impossibly tiny buttons at the same time that Lex had been licking and nipping at his mouth, jaw and then neck. It had been a miracle that Clark had been able to get undressed fast enough...before he could explode inside his pants and postpone his loss of virginity.

All in all, Clark mused, it had been a wonderful educational experience...and he'd ended up with a boyfriend, too!

Now that he'd had some time to think about it, he did have some ideas for that new story he'd been kicking around for a while. He found the file with his notes, opened it, and started typing.

  
Title: **[Need Clever Title Here - some word play on alien?]**  
Author: lust_from_space  
Pairing: Dirk/Kal-El the Merciless  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: **[Not sure yet]**  
Spoilers: None  
Word Count: WIP  
Archive: Fine, just let me know  
Summary: **[Need a clever summary too and those are always such fun to come up with]**

**[should I include the bathing scene? Was he tortured first? Check DVD for continuity, like there was any of that in the movie]**

Dirk rolled to his back with a groan and looked around the room he'd been thrown into, puzzled at the opulence of his surroundings. Despite the luxurious bath he'd been forced into earlier, he'd expected a grim stone cell, not the oriental carpets he was sprawled on, or the velvet hangings around...a king-size bed. The even greater surprise was that he wasn't alone.

"On your knees, slave, so that I can see what you look like...clean."

The low rumble of the order raised the hairs in the back of Dirk's neck. Although he couldn't see the bed's occupant, the voice was all too familiar. He scrambled to his feet and stood there swaying, waiting for the worst.

"I said...your knees. Now."

A hint of anger bled through the command, and Dirk considered it a personal victory to have disturbed the fabled self-control of the alien ruler.

**[Add descriptions of room and Kal-El, he'll probably get up and walk around royally and so on while Dirk thinks about him being a gorgeous spoiled asshole]**

Kal-El looked down at the human that continued to defy him and couldn't help feeling a twinge of respect for his fearless demeanor. All too often, he'd seen his subjects cowering before him, afraid of his legendary temper. This one was lively, a breath of fresh air in the foul stench of the ongoing insurrection. He decided he'd take a little time to play.

**[this part is tough. How do I portray this scene without it being rape? I'm not sure - I think it's going to need a borderline non-cons warning at the very least. Stop wibbling and write the damn scene, you idiot. Worse case, you stuff it into another story.]**

Kal-El had forced the human to his knees, and yet he looked as if he were the one in control of the situation, as if nothing that had happened except by his permission. Blue eyes burned up into his, never lowering, never conceding an iota. Infuriated, Kal-El tore open his **[breeches]** and pulled out his member, half-full and rising fast with the pulse of his anger. "Take me in your mouth," he ordered with a sneer.

The scarred lips smirked as the human's hands rose to touch Kal-El's hardening length, surprisingly gentle. Somehow, Kal-El knew that the human's restraint wasn't due to fear. It was another of his damnable choices. When he felt the stroking, the teasing licks along the engorged veins, he found it hard to keep a moan behind his teeth, the erotic thrill of the human's courage a heated spike through his core.

Wet heat replaced the damp stripes and Kal-El thrust forward, deep, too deep and yet even though the human had to have been in pain, gagging, he accepted it all and then owned the movement. His lips massaged as his throat swallowed, his hand cradling the tender sac beneath, softly manipulating the globes within. It was more than all the concubines he'd taken had managed, their fear always tearing down his pleasure in a way he'd never understood before. It was a revelation that burst through him as he poured everything he had down the welcoming throat, the soft sound of satisfaction from the human unexpected, and adding a surprise to the bewildering mix.

Kal-El backed away, struggling to regulate his breathing. The sight of the human's fist around his own arousal caused an almost painful twinge in sated flesh and the spill over the pale fingers left Kal-El with an ache that could not be explained in his philosophy.

**[now what? Dirk says something triumphant?]**

**[need some philosophical discussion about ruling the universe, personal ambition and blah, blah, blah]**

"I'm challenging you, Kal-El."

"What? You can't...."

"Draconian law says I can...that anyone can. I'm issuing a challenge."

"If I accept, it's to the death, you fool!"

"There is no if. You have to accept...or forfeit everything."

"There is no one in this room except us, nothing to stop me from simply having you thrown into a cell and brought to me whenever I want you."

"Nothing...except your honor."

Dirk watched foreign emotions wash over the alien's face as he considered all aspects of the situation. Finally, a cool mask descended and his dark head nodded once. "I have no choice but to accept, although I do not wish to take your life."

&amp;&amp;&amp;

Kal-El watched his guards drag the human away, noting the blue eyes that flashed defiance...and the unbowed head.

Their final battle in the arena was just a few short hours away.

He didn't understand why it felt as though he'd already lost.

**[not sure it I like this ending, maybe a little more introspection?]**

  
"You know...some people might actually end up feeling offended when they find out a computer is their main competition for attention from their significant other...."

Caught off guard, Clark jumped at the wry chuckle that teased his ear. Lex was entirely too good at sneaking up on him. Clark glanced down at the time display in the corner of the screen and groaned in embarrassment before turning his head to look into Lex's teasing eyes. "I'm so sorry, Lex. I was just going to make a few notes...."

Not bothering to walk around to the front, Lex climbed over the back of the leather sofa and slid down to sit next to Clark with a casual bump. He rearranged the afghan he had thrown over his shoulders, drawing his legs up so he could tuck his bare feet under it. Clark could see that he was only wearing a pair of silk pajama bottoms under the knitted blanket, and he worried aloud, "Are you warm enough?"

Lex raised an eyebrow at Clark, who was sitting there in just his shorts, and retorted, "Isn't that my line?" He slid a palm along Clark's side and hummed in satisfaction. "Mmmm. I guess not. Just what I've always wanted...my own personal space heater." Propping his head against Clark's shoulder, he moved in closer, laughing at himself, "Oh my God, I've turned into a fourteen-year-old girl looking for _snuggles_."

Looping his arm around Lex's shoulders, Clark tucked him into his side and laughed, "Well, if I'm your significant other, then I guess we'll be giggly adolescents together. Seriously, though, I really am sorry I left you alone up there. I was just having a snack, and I lost track of the time." He ducked his head and admitted sheepishly, "A new story. It's not done yet, still pretty rough with notes all over the place. I'm definitely still working out some...."

Lex interrupted enthusiastically, "So, a new Scott and Logan? I know they've been your favorites, lately." Clark shook his head shyly and then turned the laptop far enough for Lex to read the screen. After a few moments, Lex looked up in puzzlement. "This isn't one of your usual pairings. Dirk and...Kal-El the Merciless? They sound like pro wrestlers."

Clark grinned at the idea. "No, although the names sure do sound like a WWF announcer should be shouting them out before a match, don't they? They were in that movie, _Not Of This Earth_. It was the one with the Draconian invasion of Earth. We spent a lot of time mocking it because the scriptwriter obviously couldn't figure out which bad science fiction movie it wanted to be."

"Oh, now I remember. It was the one where they ended up looking like they were humping each other in that Thunderdome-style arena, right? Okay, I guess I can see why people slash those two. Shouldn't be too difficult, it's not as if it was actually _subtext_...it was pretty blatantly _text_."

Clark shook his head and chuckled at the memory of Lex's comments at the time. "You know, the guy who plays Dirk kind of reminds me of you...a little bit...the whole bald thing...and he's hot."

"Hot? Now you have me intrigued." Lex reached out and used the down arrow to scroll down the file until he stopped with a low whistle. "Houston, we have porn!"

Clark couldn't prevent the blush that threatened to test the inflammability of his cheeks. "It's not done yet, but yeah...I guess I got...inspired."

Lex smirked as he continued reading. "So...does that mean _hphstons_lover_ gets a credit in the author's notes?"

"Uh, are you sure you want that spread around?" The puzzled frown between Clark's eyebrows made it clear that he was worried at the thought of exposing Lex. "I mean you said it was easy to figure out who I was...so...I guess...."

"I'm not ashamed of us...or of the fact that you write slash, Clark. After all, I've been enjoying your stories for quite a while now." Lex appropriated the laptop and carefully saved the new story before powering the machine down. He reached over and set it on the coffee table, before sliding down on the sofa and urging Clark to lie down with him. Clark lost no time in nudging Lex over so that he could drape Lex over him, and then pulled the afghan over both of them. "I suppose we could go back to bed," Lex murmured.

"I think I'm feeling sentimental about this sofa. You know...the whole fourteen-year-old girl thing again." Content just to be there with him, Clark arranged Lex so that he could run his fingers along Lex's spine and lightly tease the curve of his ass under the silk bottoms. Drowsily, he murmured into the soft skin beneath Lex's ear, "So...what's _your_ favorite pairing, Lex?"

With a chuckle, Lex lifted his head so that he could smile into Clark's eyes. His cultivated voice held more than a hint of fond indulgence as he revealed his OTP to his favorite author.

"Ours."

**Author's Note:**

> References "Not Of This Earth"


End file.
